Shoot McMahon
|kana = シュート＝マクマホン |rōmaji = Shūto Makumahon |name = Shoot McMahon |manga debut = Chapter 209 |anime debut = Episode 86 (2011) |japanese voice = Yuji Ueda |gender = Male |age = 28 |hair = Purple |eyes = Black |blood type = AB |occupation = UMA Hunter |type = Manipulation |abilities = Hotel Rafflesia 「Dark Inn」 |Abilities = Hotel Rafflesia 「Dark Inn」 |image gallery = yes}} Shoot McMahon (シュート＝マクマホン, Shūto Makumahon) is a UMA HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205, Knuckle's partner, and the second disciple of Morel. Appearance Shoot is a tall and thin man with a long pony tail coming from the left side of his head. He wears a long purple coat with a large piece coming off of his right shoulder. Personality Shoot has an incredibly timid personality and is often afraid of taking advantage of opportune times to attack an enemy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 When the fight begins with Youpi, he becomes inspired by Gon and is able to fully unleash his power, overcoming his timidness and injuries. Plot Chimera Ant arc Shoot is first introduced as one of the assassins sent by Netero to deal with Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck. He's originally too scared to fight the boys, but is later able to meet the conditions to enter NGL before the dead line. Along with his fellow student Knuckle, Shoot is chosen as a member of the Chimera Ants extermination teamHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214, specifically with the task of fighting the third Chimera Ant royal guard MenthuthuyoupiHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223. He assists Knuckle on his next attempt to kill Cheetu. Starting to become nervous, he's motioned to stand down as the enemy has changed his course due to the Chimera Ant Flutter. He then convinces Knuckle not to go after the enemy as the speed difference is too great. As the day of battle draws near, Shoot and the rest of the group use Knov's ability to create a secret room to prepare and discuss tactics. During the first stage of the assault on the palace of East Gorteau, he immediately sees Youpi and encouraged by Gon, started to fight with him alone while Knuckle, invisible thanks to Meleoron's ability, used his ability on him. Unfortunately Youpi proves to be too much for him and after receiving several injuries during the battle, Shoot collapses and is left at the edge of death. After this, he's left on the ground by Knuckle (who promised to avenge him) and later he disappears mysteriously. This is an action that Knuckle is unable to comprehend as Shoot shouldn't have been able to move due to his injuries, but then thinking that it was something planned by Youpi, he attacks him enraged. Later it's revealed Knov took Shoot to one of his Nen dimension rooms to get him medical attention. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Shoot is seen again in the hospital recovering from his injuries with Knuckle, Palm, Meleoron, and Ikalgo, all looking at pictures of a flock of Small-Billed Swans sent to them by Gon. Abilities & Powers Shoot has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to confront enemies much stronger than him like Youpi, although suffering near fatal wounds. However, he has very low confidence in his abilities, which results in him being often regarded as a coward. Nevertheless, he is capable of unbreakable determination and adamant will, as he kept battling the Chimera Ant royal guard despite his injuries were rapidly causing his death. His fighting style is a mixture of martial arts and Nen and does not seem to be hindered by his missing one arm. He is also good at choosing the most suited strategy basing on his opponent's equipment, raw strength and specific abilities. Additionally, he has a good sense of balance, as seen when he effortlessly rode one of his floating hands with it moving at very high speed and changing direction continuously, all the while standing on only one leg. in Like many other pro Hunters, he has a big deal of fighting experience. Shoot managed to seal Kite's controlled body, although he may have received help from Knuckle and Morel. Enhanced speed and reflexes: Shoot can both attack and defend quickly, as displayed in his fight against Killua, where he heard the cracking of electricity and escaped before the assassin could launch his technique.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 His floating hands can move very swiftly, enough for him to dodge most of Yupi's six sharp tentacles for a prolonged period of time while riding on one. Enhanced stamina: '''Shoot was able to fight Youpi despite his extremely severe injuries and could still keep fighting, or so he thought. '''Immense pain resistance: Shoot fought with Youpi despite suffering wounds on his whole body and never let on that he was suffering, nor did he faint until some minutes after their confrontation ended. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Shoot is adept at close quarter combat, as showcased in his fight against Killua, although he hit with his own body - using a palm strike - only once, while his hook was avoided at the last second. Nen Shoot is a Manipulator, specialized on manipulating a conjured, floating cage and three Nen hands that he uses to deal fast blows, exploiting the foe's blind spots or weak points created by his Hotel Rafflesia. Their main aim is to hit the target, even if they do not inflict much damage, so that parts of his body can be sealed off.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 Nonetheless, they can be thrown with enough power to knock a grown man several meters away from his position. Shoot is also skilled in Zetsu, as he had been stalking Gon and Killua for almost one month without them noticing his presence. He himself stated this is a prerequisite to be a UMA Hunter. Trivia *Shoot's name is derivative from a commonly thrown baseball pitch in Japan known as the shootball; Knuckle, Palm, and Gyro are all similarly named. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Male characters Category:Extermination team members Category:Beast Hunters Category:UMA Hunters